Sengsara
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Meirin akhirnya menyadari jika Tuan Mudanya selama ini menderita. [AU]


**Sengsara**

 **Oleh:** **Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

 **Penulis** **tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seperti di bawah siraman air hujan_

 _Aku tergugu kedinginan_

 _Entah kepada siapa aku ingin berbicara_

 _Kepada lampu; yang menatapku dari awan kelabu_

 _Kepada bunga; yang melihatku menitik air mata_

 _Atau kepada hati; yang teriris terbuai_

 _Tak ingin aku mengingkari_

 _Aku hanya ingin memulai dari awal lagi_

[]

Selagi Meirin membersihkan sudut-sudut meja panjang di ruang keluarga, Ciel duduk merenung di ujungnya. Sekali pun masih sangat muda, wajahnya tampak tenang, berwibawa, dan terkesan angkuh. Cincin bermata biru laut yang melingkari ibu jari menjadi tanda bahwa anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun itu adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive.

Diam-diam, Meirin memperhatikan Tuan Muda Ciel dari balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulat. Menurut Meirin sendiri, Ciel adalah seorang anak yang sangat kuat. Walau orang tuanya telah meninggal, tapi Meirin tidak pernah melihat Tuan Mudanya tersebut menangis atau terpuruk. Malah setahu Meirin, usai pemakaman orang tuanya, Ciel segera menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya sebagai kepala keluarga dengan membangun perusahaan permen dan mainan.

Menggosok dan mengelap meja dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan keributan (sebab Meirin tahu betul bahwa Tuan Mudanya membenci suara berisik), Meirin mengingat-ingat bahwa hari ini adalah tepat 3 tahun kematian orang tua Ciel. Seharusnya hari ini diadakan acara peringatan atau apalah, tapi Tuan Mudanya seperti tidak terlalu berminat dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Meirin berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya. Atensinya tertuju kepada pemandangan dari balik jendela. Semburat matahari sore yang berwarna kemerah-merahan seakan memberi kehangatan ke dalam rumah besar Phantomhive yang selama ini tampak suram.

Mungkin, jika orang tua Ciel masih hidup, Tuan Mudanya pasti sedang diajak jalan-jalan sekarang. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Langit berwarna biru, dengan sedikit serpihan awan yang bagai kapas terapung. Demikian Meirin berpikir, tapi...

Tuan Muda Ciel jelas bukan seorang anak biasa sekarang. Dia adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang terhormat. Meirin semakin mengagumi kepemimpinan dari Ciel yang tegas tapi perhatian. Jika Meirin mengingat awal perekrutannya mengabdi pada keluarga Phantomhive, dia merasa beruntung dan bersyukur. Di dunia ini, masih ada orang yang membutuhkan orang seperti dirinya. Padahal, masa lalunya tidak bisa dibilang bersih. Karena itulah, semua bahaya yang hendak menimpa Tuan Mudanya, Meirin akan melindungi dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Menurut cerita dari Tanaka kemarin, hari ini adalah genap tiga tahun dari peristiwa kebakaran yang menewaskan kedua orang tua Ciel. Sehingga seharusnya hari ini diadakan acara peringatan atau mengenang atau apalah istilah untuk itu. Namun, seperti yang telah Meirin perkirakan bersama Finnian dan Bard, Tuan Mudanya menolak mengadakannya. Ya sudahlah, toh Ciel memang seperti ini dari dulu. Dia masih sangat tenang dan baik-baik saja. Meirin memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia tidak mau lagi gagal dan akhirnya mendapat ceramah panjang dari Sebastian.

Ketika matahari telah sempurna terbenam, Ciel bangkit dan berlalu menuju kamar. Meirin akhirnya berhasil membersihkan meja panjang itu dengan sempurna. Dia tersenyum gembira. Akan tetapi, kegembiraannya menguap begitu saja saat dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ujung meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan Tuan Mudanya. Di atas meja kayu berlapis kaca, Meirin melihat tiga tetes cairan berwarna bening.

Selama beberapa detik, Meirin bingung memikirkan dari mana asal cairan tersebut. Ini sedikit aneh. Meirin tidak merasa menumpahkan cairan pembersih yang digunakannya untuk mengelap meja. Cepat-cepat dia mendongakkan kepala. Tidak ada juga atap rumah yang bocor.

Setelah merenungkan lebih dalam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, barulah Meirin menyadari bahwa tetesan tersebut adalah tetesan air mata dari Tuan Mudanya.

 **[The End]**


End file.
